


Run Boy Run

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Run boy run, but he cares a lot, episode 2: run boy run, five is such an angry boy, five time travels, i love that song a lot okay, its good inspiration, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Five travels through time for the first time, and the consequences he faces in doing so.





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who tried to tell me Run Boy Run was a weird song and they didn't like it, so here is a little spite fic for y'all inspired by the scene and the song because I love it so much.

Five time traveled for the first time. 

He had been so  _ angry _ . He was  _ ready _ , he  _ knew _ it. Dad and all his talk about ice and acorns or whatever was all  _ bullshit _ . Just more excuses to keep him from doing what he knew he could. His adrenaline was already pumping just from running out of the house; directly defying  _ Sir Hargreeves _ . 

Five clenched his fists, harnessing his power by distorting space and time, and lept through the small rift he made. He looked around, it was sunny and bright, midday sometime. There were a lot of people on the street, and the temperature jumped by at least fifteen degrees. He smirked to himself, “Not ready my ass.” 

He clenched his fists again, manipulating the very fabric of time and space. There weren’t many people on the street, but he couldn’t blame them, this point in time was snowing and cold. He wasn’t sure how far he was jumping, but it felt further this time. Stores that had been open were now closed, and there were new shops he didn’t recognize. 

Five clenched them again, reaching further, pulling himself forward in time.

And was surrounded by ruins. 

Five felt his stomach drop. This was  _ wrong _ . Something happened. Something  _ bad _ . Buildings were tumbled down, fires all around, burning what little there was left to burn. He turned and ran back the way he came, back to the Academy, his  _ family _ . They  _ had _ to be there. They  _ had _ to be okay.  

Ashes and smoke filled the air, burning his lungs. He just ran faster.

The Academy was effectively gone. This couldn’t be  _ right _ . It couldn’t be  _ gone _ . Where was everybody? 

He tried to go up the steps, but everything was still burning, “Vanya?! Ben?! Dad?! Anyone?!” 

This wasn’t  _ right _ . He was just supposed to prove him wrong. That he could do this. He did do this. 

Wait. He  _ did _ do this.If he could time travel here, he could time travel back. 

Five clenched his fists, and he could feel the touch of space but not time. “ _ Come on. _ ” He tried again. And again. He could feel nothing along time with his power. It was like it disappeared, like he had never touched it at all to begin with.   
  
He looked around at the devastation surrounding him and felt grief swallow him whole. He dropped to his knees staring at where his home, his  _ family _ , was supposed to be and let the tears fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and visit me on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
